Vegas Lights
by The-Majors-Keeper
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? Right? Wrong. Follow Bella as she learns how a BIG mistake can change your whole life. How does Jake play out in all of this? Will she except the consequences or will our little hell cat fight the whole way through? A/H Bella/Jasper pairing. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Chapter one is a lemon. A mild one but still a lemon. **

**All mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. **

**All characters belong to their respectable owners. This is purely for entertainment. Enjoy.**

* * *

His velvet tongue is lazily following the line of my spine. Every now and then, he stops to place one small butterfly kiss onto my back. I can feel his strong, muscular hands gliding across my sides and trying to slowly make their way up to my breast.

Those hands cup my chest and teasingly roll my nipples between his fingers. I feel myself getting wetter and wetter with the anticipation of what was to come. I slowly arch my back and give myself over to this man and the pleasure he was bringing me.

I wasn't use to this. This intensifying urge to just take this man and ride him into oblivion. He makes me feel like a woman. A strong sexual goddess that has power to bend any man to my will. He spins me around and starts to ravish my breast. He takes one of my harden nipples into his mouth and starts to roll it between his teeth. The feel of it makes me shudder and my eyes roll into the back of my head. This feeling is amazing.

I weave my hands into his hair and slightly tug him closer. Silently telling him I want more. Of course he obliges me with no problem. He starts sucking harder on my breast and takes my other nipple into his hand and tugs on it a bit rougher than I was expecting. I let out a slight squeal that follows with a throaty chuckle from him.

"What's the matter my sweet girl?" he asks me with a slight boyish grin on his face and those piercing gray eyes staring into mine. "You just took me by surprise cowboy, that's all" I giggle back at him. He laughs with me and bends down to kiss my lips. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck and bring him even closer. I lick at his bottom lip and he grants me entrance into his mouth. My tongue shoots into his mouth and I take my time exploring every inch of his mouth. _God._ He taste like all kinds of man.

I flip us over and start tracing the lines of his chest with my tongue. I can get enough of this mans taste. My body is literally on fire just from kissing him. I cant take it anymore. I need this man inside me.

I lift up slightly and grab his harden member, trying to slowly wiggle myself down on him. He was huge so I had to let my body accommodate his size. Once I know my body has taken him fully I start to move. Lifting my body up and down on his shaft slowly at first but picking up speed as the burn deep within ignites to a full blown fire. I look down and see his beautiful face contorted into extreme pleasure. To be honest, the look on his face makes my core bloom for him even more.

I know I won't last any longer. I can feel the muscles in my stomach begin to tighten. A few more pumps and i'll be soaring. "Come with me love. Let yourself go," he says up to me. As if I was just waiting for his words, I explode into a million pieces. I feel him begin to pour into me and it heightens my orgasm as well.

Once I come down, I look into his face and smile. He looks so blissfully strung out. I kiss his lips softly and he tightens his hold on me. I feel myself slowly fading out into sleep. I feel a kiss on top of my head and then I fall asleep.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I awoke with a splitting headache. All I could feel was the pounding in my head. The light shining into the room from a bright bay window sent shock waves straight into my brain. What the hell had happen last night? Where the hell I am. I gathered all my strength and cracked open my eyes.

I was in a fancy looking hotel room laying on a massive king size bed. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. On the floor to the right of the bed, my clothes were thrown across the floor. I flipped back the covers and sure enough I was ass naked. I jump up from the bed and boy was I sorry. I immediately saw stars and made a side ways journey into the oak wood dresser. I threw out my arms to try and steady myself before I ate shit on the tan carpet.

Once I was steady enough I made my way over to my jeans in search of my cell phone. I checked both pockets and my phone wasn't in either pocket. Shit! I walked out the bedroom door and found a grand living room. This hotel room had to be a penthouse of something. How the hell was I going to pay for this. Damn.

I walked over to my leather jacket that was set on the back of a brown sofa. In front of the sofa was a glass coffee table where to wine glasses sat perched on two rounded place sets. I reached into my jacket pocket and my hand closed around my cell phone.

Thank God. I searched through my contacts and found my best friends number and hit send. After three long rings my best friends voice rang out the the ear piece. "Hello?...Bells do you have any idea what time it is." I laughed. Leave it to Jakey to get all butt heart about his beauty rest. "Sorry Jake, but I need your help. What the hell happened last night and where the hell I am?" I questioned him.

"You mean you don't remember last night at all? Or the fuck hot man you met last night? God was that a beautiful piece of work. Why do all the hot ones have to be straight huh? Oh my and those eyes. Those gray eyes had me melting." he replied.

At his words my heart stopped. Gray eyes? Memories of last night came slamming back into me like a wreaking ball. Oh shit what did I do! I had sex with that beautiful man in this very room. In that very bed. Oh no! As my mind was churning over this new information I could vaguley hear Jake calling my name from the other end of the phone.

I had sex. With a strange man. After four years of not even going on a date with the opposite sex. For some strange reason, I felt like it was right. Like that was suppose to happen. What the hell?

"Isabella!" I hear Jake yell. I begin to bring the phone back to my ear but my hand stops half way up. There on my finger was the most biggest diamond ring sat in a beautiful ruby set. I dropped the phone and brought my hand closer to my eyes. I got freaking MARRIED!

Please no! Tell me its not true. I didnt not get married to a random man that I just met last night. There's no way. I'm not that stupid and i'm always careful. This has to be some sort of mistake.

I take off toward the bedroom to gather my things to leave this nightmare behind. _Jesus Bella. What has gotten into you. You first run off with your gay best friend to freaking Las Vegas to"let off some steam" he says. Ugh! And if that wasn't bad enough you got married to a man you don't even know like some cheesy romance movie! Then had sex with him! Shame on you Isabella Marie Swan! _

My inner self was berating me more and more as the time went on. I threw on my clothes and went to the other side of the bed in search of my other black stiletto when a little white card caught my eye. There on top of the pillow that was next to me was a white sheet of paper with my name on it.

I reached over and snatched the card up in my hands. Chewing my bottom lip, I cracked open the letter. Inside it read:

**_My dearest Isabella._**

_Last night when you agreed to be my wife was the happiest moment of my life_

_I have never met a woman with your cunning tongue and amazing mind._

_I could sit and talk to you for hours actually holding a meaningful conversation._

_I knew you were the one for me when you didn't even blink when someone told you who I really was._

_I know the money means nothing to you._

_You are so different from anyone else my love. _

_I have gone to take care of some last minute touches. I will return soon to you mu beautiful girl._

_If you awake before I get back, then don't fret. _

_I will come back for you._

_With all that I am,_

_Your husband._

If he wrote this earlier than he could be back any minute! I had to get the hell out of here before he returns. I grabbed his letter, my jacket and beat feet to the door. I glanced back once last time and then disappeared into the rising sun. I hailed the first taxi that came my way and told him to take me to the nearest airport.

I had to get the hell out of dodge and never look back to this place. I shot Jake a quick text so he would know where I was at and where I was going and then shut my phone off. I leaned back onto the taxi seat and threw my ipod headphones into my ear.

The first song that came on sent me into a giggle fit.

**_Last night I got served a little bit to much of that poison baby. _**

**_Last night I did things i'm not proud of and I got a little crazy._**

**_Last night I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby. _**

**_And I don't even know his last name. Oh my mama would be so ashamed _**

**_It started off "hey cutie where are you from" and then it turned into "oh no what have I done" _**

**_And I don't even know his last name._**

I don't know how or when it happened but something in me must have snapped last night. I never act out. Never have and never thought I would. Maybe it was the break up with Eddie. Maybe it messed me up more than I thought it did.

**_We left the club about around 3 o'clock in the morning_**

**_His pinto sitting there in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning._**

**_I had no clue what I was getting into, but I blame it on the Cuervo _**

**_Oh where did my manners go._**

**_And I don't even know his last name. Oh my mama would be so ashamed _**

**_It started off "hey cutie where are you from" and then it turned into "oh no what have I done" _**

**_And I don't even know his last name._**

**_Oh here we go!_**

What was my father going to say when he finds out that I married an obviously rich man that I know absolutely nothing about. I don't even remember his name! He's gonna shoot him for sure.

**_Mmmm today I woke up thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas i'm not sure how I got here_**

**_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta no where_**

**_I gotta go so I take the chips and the pinto and hit the road. _**

**_They say what happens here stays here all of this will __disappear_**

**_There's just one little problem._**

**_I don't even know my last name!_**

**_My mama would be so ashamed. It started off "hey cutie where are you from" _**

**_and then it turned into "oh no what have I done"_**

**_And I don't even know my last name._**

Ever since I came to Vegas my whole life as I knew it changed. And this. Well this is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1. thewolflover512 - **__Thank you, ill be trying my best with the updates._

**_2. Guest - _**_Holy Shit? Your review had me cracking up!__ Thanks for reviewing! Please leave your name next time. Thanks doll!_

**_3. lytebrytehybrid88 - _**_I love Jasper and Bella stories too! They are my favorite paring. And Jake and Bella were always meant to stay friends! That's how I see it! Thanks for the review!_

**_4. Sarah -_**_ Thanks so much! The updates will come as fast as I can get them out. I currently have no Beta so I have to read through myself over and over again. And since its my own work I always miss things *smacks forehead*_

**_5. jessicamaye9 -_**_I'm glad you like my story! Reviews to an author are like crack sometimes! And all of your opinions are my foundation at points. So thank for your review! I'll try to update as soon and as fast as I can. *Jasper kisses*_

_**6. QWhidbee10 - **I'm so glad you enjoyed my first chapter. I thought it was pretty fun too! I do plan on continuing VL for many chapters! I also think I plan on doing a trilogy too! Haven't decided yet. Thanks for the review dear!  
_

_**7. Kcasey92 - **I'm very excited that you think so! I hope that everyone likes my story like you did! Like I said all of my reader's reviews make my day more and more. I appreciate all the feedback and love I get for all my stories! Thanks hun!  
_

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who read, review, alerted and fav'ed this story! I can't believe all the feedback that VL got. Thanks guys! You rock! *kisses* xoxo. I own nothing Twilight related. If anyone can recommend a good Beta to me, I would highly appreciate it. I also need at least two pre-readers for this story. If interested please let me know in a review or PM me. In desperate need of one. **

* * *

**Texas (3 Months later) Bella's POV**

Three weeks have passed since that crazy night back in Vegas. No one but Jake knows what happened that night and I plan to keep it that way until I can figure out how to undo everything.

The only problem with undoing a marriage, both parties have to be present. Of course this wasn't even possible seeing as I didn't even know this man's name. I wish I knew what the hell came over me. In some ways, I wish I could have a conversation with this man. Try to find out what compelled me to marry him. Even though I don't remember him, I knew he had to be charming and smart or I wouldn't have married him.

No. I can't afford to think that way. I couldn't feel any kind of compassion for this man. He ruined my boring life. How dare he take advantage of my state. He had the balls to marry me, even knowing I was drunk out of my mind! Fucking asshole!

Ahh who am I kidding. This is all my fault and I had absolutely no one to blame but myself. I am an adult. 22 years old and I have to take full responsibility of my own actions. Although it feels so good to play the blame game.

_"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe But you keep frontin' Sayin' what you gon' do to me But I ain't seen nuttin'" _My bestfriend's ringtone brought me out of my inner argument. I reached over and snatched up my phone, "Hey Jakey!" I said, mustering up all the fake happiness I could possibly create.

"Umm Bells, I really think you should come down to the coffee shop. And as fast as you can girl" Jake's reply had me confused for a moment. "For what Jake? I mean I'm kind of busy at the moment." As I was saying the words I almost fell over laughing. What the hell was I doing that was so important anyway? All that I had right now was a pint of Ben&Jerry's Chunky Monkey that I was nursing and _Ghost Adventure's_ reruns.

"Bella I am 100% sure you want to come down here right now." Jake said. "Jake what the fuck could be so damn important!" I snapped. My patience was thin and I had enough of Jacob's mysterious words. "Bells I know you okay and if I tell you what the hell is going on, you will bolt. So how about you just get your harpy ass down here and figure it out yourself Bitch." Jake snapped back and hung up the phone. What an asshole! I tossed my phone across the room and it hit the wall with a soft thud.

I guess I should see what all the fuss is about. Ugh Jake was such a girl sometimes. He pisses me the hell off but that's my very best friend in this whole entire world. He and I have been through it all. From mud pies, to coming out of the closet to his parents. We stood beside each other through it all.

I walked over to my room and opened my closet door. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a forest green long-sleeved top. I went over to the bathroom and washed my face up. Jeans first and then the shirt. After I was fully clothed I decided to do my hair up into a ponytail with loose wisps that framed my face. Not even bothering with make-up, I grabbed my keys and walked out the door to my huge red Chevy truck. Yes it was probably older then me by ten years but who cares. My car had soul. I wouldn't get rid of my bucket until it died completely.

I hopped in and started her up. I turned on my radio, a birthday gift from my big brother and Tim McGraw's "Real Good Man" came blaring through the speakers. I grabbed the dial and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. I began singing the lyrics with Tim. I cruised all the way to the coffee shop that Jake and I worked at. I wasn't in any rush because I was kind of scared to know what was going down there.

I parked my truck in the back in my usual spot and hopped out my truck. I fixed my shirt and locked the door. My mind was racing. What was I gonna find when I walked into the coffee shop? Was it good or bad? Only one way to find out wasn't there.

I began to make my way to the front of the shop and the entrance. I took a deep breathe and opened the door. Everything seem fine. There was nothing out of place. We had customers. Most of them were the regular people who would come in everyday. They sat around there tables nursing there drinks.

I looked up toward the counter and saw Jake leaning on his arms and talking to a man who had his back to me. Jake looked so interested in what ever the man was saying that he didn't notice me coming in. I looked over at the man and studied his back. He had long blond hair that stopped at his chin. He wore a pressed charcoal colored suit. On his feet, were sleek black Louis Vuitton Loafers. He was tall too. At least 6 feet. Maybe even more. From what I could see, his back was strong and tall in his suit jacket. His legs looked long and fit in his slacks. I could hear him speaking to Jake in a hushed, but very deep drawl.

He looked just like the man you would think was lost hanging out in the little coffee shop that we were standing in. Jake finally looked up and his brown eyes widened. His face morphed into a frightened looking frown. The man most have seen Jake's expression because he stopped talking and took a deep breathe.

I was highly confused now. Who in the hell was this man? The man seemed to gather himself and began to slowly turn around. I got a good look at his face and was struck stupid by this man's beauty. Jesus Christ! He was flipping gorgeous.

His jaw line was defined and strong. He looked absolutely elegant in his Gucci suit. His hair was done perfectly and hung neatly to his chin. It looked radiant and soft and I wanted to run my fingers through it. His mouth was even perfect. His lips were proportioned to fit his face. They were a deep reddish and were lifted in a semi smile. I wanted to kiss him. My fingers shot up to own lips and I felt a ghostly lingering kiss on them.

My eyes finally landed on his own and I almost fell out on the floor right then. His eyes were gorgeous and help a confidence in them that I have never seen. This man knew he was gorgeous and worked it to his advantage. There was something else in those eyes though. Almost like a uncertainty.

But what struck me the most, what made my heart race and my palms sweaty, was the fact that the eyes that I was staring into were so familiar.

The gray eyed man was standing in front of me in the very same coffee shop that I worked at for three years. The very same man that kept me up at right thinking of him. Wondering if he was thinking about me too. Obviously I got my answer.

"Hello Isabella." He said to me. All I could remember was my feet moving from under me and my husband jump forward to catch me and then I was out.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I finally found my angel and the first words I speak to her in three weeks makes her feint? I saw the signs that she was going under and caught her just in time before she hit the floor. There we were in a little coffee shop, me kneeling down with her in my arms. The man who called Isabella down here, Jacob I remember him saying, ran over with a wet cold rag and passed it over to me.

I laid the wash rag on her forehead and willed her to open her eyes. We sat there like this for a long while before she finally came back around. She opened her eyes and all I could do was get lost in them. She was more beautiful then I remember in my inebriated haze.

She had big beautiful brown doe eyes with impossibly long eyelashes. Her mahogany hair cascaded down her back in luscious waves, even tied up in a offending ponytail. I could remember running my fingers through her thick hair and shivers ran up my spine.

She was a gorgeous tan color and her face had faint traces of freckles scattering along her nose. They looked like scars remaining from chickenpox. She was tall for a female. Maybe 5'6 or 5'7. She wore simple clothes. A t-shirt and jeans with rips through them at the knees. On her feet were black Converses and I had to smile. Her style was so much different from when I first met her. I had to admit, I loved her like this. She was a true beauty.

She looked up at me and she look afraid. So was I my angel. It didn't matter though. I knew everything would work out. It would be a long and hard journey but I was prepared to win over this woman's affection. What ever it takes.

"Who are you?" my angel speaks. My face breaks out into a full blown grin. "I'm Jasper Whitlock darlin' your husband." I reply back. Her face goes blank. Her thoughts are running through her head. I know she's going to have a lot of questions. I will be all to willing to answer them. I married this woman for a reason.

I knew from the first moment I laid my eyes on her that she was to be my wife. When I came back from the hotel room and she was gone I went into a full blown panic. But why would I think any different. We were both very very drunk that night. I know now that she didn't even remember me or our marriage. That stung a little but again we were drunk.

Over the last three months I searched high and low for my precious angel. It was like she dropped from the planet. That same morning I called my P.I Patrick to search for this woman. A month and a few weeks into the search he finally called me with some breaking information.

He found one Isabella Swan that worked at a coffee shop called Beans in a little town named Louise With my grand luck she was only a few hour drive from where I lived in San Antonio. The only problem was I couldn't step away from work to come find her. It took a whole month and a half for the Smith deal to go through.

As soon as I got the conformation of the deal, I jumped in my Jaguar XJ and drove the small distance toward my beloved. I drove straight to Beans where I met Jacob who said he remembered me as soon as I walked in and knew I would be coming here soon.

He immediately went to the back of the shop to give Isabella a call. After he returned, he told me that she would be coming here soon. I ticked the minutes away asking every little question I could think of to Jacob.

This moment made me so excited. Sitting here with my angel. I waited a long three months for this. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers softly and pulled back. "Isabella you don't know how long I have waited to do that." I told her with a small and shy smile on my lips. What she said next had me throwing my head back and laughing with a loud booming voice.

"Bella, my name is Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

_**1. lytebrytehybrid88 - **Thanks again for another review! Yes Jasper is finally back! hurray! Bella is going to let him in yes, but it is going to take sometime. I don't want it to be to obvious but then again I don't want it to take to long. This is a Jasper and Bella story after all. And yes I do plan on having Jacob with someone. I'm still rolling around ideas in my head, but I was thinking of a little cutie boy with a name that starts with a R. *wink wink* can you guess who?_

**_2. jessicamaye9 - _**_I hope you find out soon enough how fun of a ride this story will be. Of course it won't be as fun as a ride then Jasper would be. Too bad:( But of course I thank you for your wonderful review. It does warm my heart to see people enjoying my story! I just hope you stick with me until the end! Till next time doll!_

**I try to put myself on a posting schedule but sometimes I just really cant resist. So here's another chapter for you all! Enjoy.**

**Of course I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to the respectful owners. Lucky chick she is;) Although I do love using some of her characters for my own amusement! On with the story!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Jasper threw his head back and , he was even sexier up close. His kiss made my lips tingle in such a delicious way. After he was done with his laughing fit I asked if he could help me up to my feet. He stood up from the floor and reached his hand out to me. His hand was that of a man but had long and elegant fingers also.

I took his hand and he gently pulled me up from the floor. I stood there feeling very awkwardly. What should I say. Should I yell and scream? Maybe cause a riot? No, those things were childish and I knew better than that.

I cleared my throat and looked into his piercing gray eyes. "Jasper? Would you mind if we went somewhere private to talk? Maybe your place or mine?" I asked him. He nodded in reply and walked over to the door and pulled it open for me. I made my way out the door and toward my car.

"So yours or mine?" I asked him. "Well your place is closer so maybe we should head over to your place. Just give me your address and I will meet you over there." I nodded in return. "The number is 541 Howard Lane. I'll see you in a little bit."

I jumped into my truck and pulled out of the parking lot. My head was spinning and I had no clue how the hell this man found me. I knew the conversation we were going to have was going to be hard but I feel like we needed to get this out of the way so we can divorce our marriage and just be on our way. I just needed some answers first.

I pulled up to my small apartment and made my way inside. "Damn Bella, what are you to do?" I asked myself. I walked over to the kitchen and decided to make us some lunch while I waited for Jasper to arrive.

I figured I could make us something light and easy to make. I decided on a quick fix of diced, grilled chicken breast salad. I already had some chicken breast prepared from the night before so all I had to do was chopped it up and add it to the greens and other salad fixings I brought out from the refrigerator.

I just finished adding the chicken when my doorbell rang. I knew it to be Jasper so I called to him and told him the door was open. I heard my front door open and closed. I washed and dried my hands and walked over to the living room.

"I hope your hungry because I made us a small lunch." I told him. "That would be lovely Isabella." I walked away grumbling about him calling me by Isabella still. I made our plates and set them down at the kitchen island and called to Jasper to make his way into the kitchen. He walked into the room and sat down at one of the place mats I had set up for us.

"What would you like to drink? I have fresh orange juice, lemonade, soda and two bottles of wine Red and White." I asked. "I would love some wine." He smiled back at me. "I have "_Ata Rangi Pinot Noir"_. Is that okay with you?" He nods and I grab two wine glasses and pour the wine. Walking over to him I give him a glass and take my seat next to him.

We ate in silence but for the oddest reason it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. We both finished our food and Jasper stood up. He reached over and picked up my plate and grabbed his own also. He walked over to my sink and began to wash our dishes.

I reached over for my wine glass and took a huge drink. I just wish he would say something. Anything at this point. He finished our dishes and dried his hands on the towel that sat next to him. He turned toward me and leaned back on the sink.

"Isabella I don't know what to say or what you want me to say for that matter. All I can offer you is that I am so glad that I found you. I missed you and was worried sick. Why did you run?" he started. I looked down at my hands. What could I say to him? That I was angry? That I was scared? That I didn't know what to do or what to expect?

"Jasper, listen, there isn't much I can offer you either. I do regret how I went about things, me running and all. But what did you expect. For you to return to that hotel room and we would live like everything was fine. I had no clue who you were, what your name was, how we got to where we were. I was afraid so I ran. I mean I never do things spontaneously like that. Everything that you meant and stood for scared the shit out of me. Your letter didn't do anything for my nerves either. For fucks sake! We met the night before, got married, had mind blowing sex, and I was suppose to act like it was all okay for me! Well it wasn't! And I am sorry to burst your perfect little bubble!" I finished my rant out of breathe and tears running down my face.

Jasper's head fell a little and I instantly felt even worse. I knew this hurt him, I just couldn't figure out why. "Bella, I married you and you married me. I mean I understand that it wasn't in the traditional sense but it made me the happiest I have ever been in my whole life. Don't you see it when I look at you?" he calmly replied to my rant.

"Jasper I do, and that scares me even more. We hardly know each other. Maybe if we knew more about each other. Gave this, whatever this is, some time. I mean I know I'm physically attracted to you. But I know there must be more if you got me to marry you." His head shot up. "What if we get to know each other. Just give me a month Bella! If I can't get you to fall in love with me by then, We can get a divorce or what ever you want to do. Just please, give me a chance. I promise you I will make you the happiest woman on this whole entire planet."

His gray eyes bore into mine, pleading. Asking for this one chance. I couldn't say no. I mean there has to be something there. I owe it to myself and Jasper to at least give it a shot. "Okay Jasper. You have one month. We will see where to go from there."

Jasper's face broke out into a huge, boyish grin. He ran over to me grabbed me by my waist and spun me around my whole kitchen laughing and smiling. I couldn't help myself and I began to laugh with him. He set me down on my feet and leaned into me.

He laid a small innocent kiss to my forehead and pulled away. I smiled softly at him. He really was a passionate man. I could see that just by looking at him and watching him.

"Okay Isabella, would you like to go out tonight? Or have you already arranged plans for yourself?" I let my mind wander to the way Jasper had with words. We obviously must have grown up very educated. I wonder what his parents were like. How his childhood was.

I looked over at Jasper and he seemed to be waiting on something. Remembering his question, I mentally slapped my self on the forehead. "Of course Jasper, I would love too. How about we say around 8 in the evening?" We agreed on a time and Jasper left not without giving me a small kiss and telling me to dress formally. He promised a night out on the town.

I closed my door after him and tried to think where he would be taking wasn't many places near by that had fancy restaurants. My little town only had 900 or so people in it. Not much need for fancier things. Well no sense on dwelling on it now when I can find out later. I looked over at the clock and it read 5:36. I still had a small amount of time before I had to get ready so I decided to read a little while I waited.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I walked away from my angel's house a bit happier than when I arrived. She agreed to at least give me some time to prove that we were meant to be together. I jumped into my car and dialed my brothers number on the car phone. It rang three times before my brother picked up.

"Hello Whitlock Morgue, you kill em we freeze em." I laughed at my brothers antics. "Peter stop being such an ass and listen to my great news." Peter laughed and asked what I had going on.

"Well brother of mine, I found her!" I replied back at him. "You mean Isabella? Tell me you mean Isabella?" he damn near screamed into the phone. "Yes Pete!" I said almost giddy. Ahh who am I kidding? I was giddy as hell.

"Well what the fuck happened you ass brain!" Peter yelled at me. "Jeeze Pete. I can just feel the brotherly love we got going on." We both laughed and I told him all that happened between Isabella and I. Starting to how I found her, how she fainted, the conversation in her kitchen. Just about every little detail that I could remember and trust me, I remembered every little detail about my gorgeous angel.

"So she agreed to let you have a chance for a month?" Peter asked me. "Yup" I said popping the "P". "Listen Jasper, If you really like this girl, you need to knock her socks off! Do you have any idea what you are doing?" I smacked my lips at my brother. "Jesus Pete, I haven't been a saint ya know?" I told him.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. But all of those have just been random meets Jas. You really haven't been serious with a woman since the bitch who shall not be named." I sighed. Peter had a point. I haven't got close to anyone since my ex and I four years ago. She fucked my head up for a while.

That's one thing that made me fall in love with Bella. She was so different from my ex and all the other random hook ups I have had in the past. She was intelligent, quick with her tongue, and had a overall beauty around her that didn't need to be enhanced with makeup or other unnecessary things.

"Okay well just remember you need to be mindful of her feelings. She is going to be very cautious of everything that happens. Now whens the next time you are going to see each other?" Peter was in full blown therapist mode. "Well we planned on tonight. I promised her a night on the town."

"Make sure you don't do to much or too little. She won't enjoy you going all kinds of out just yet. You have to slowly dip your feet into this pool Jay. Be patient."

Pete's words made sense. I knew what I wanted to do for her but I know she would just think I was trying to buy her in. I wanted to do right by Isabella. I told Peter that I would call him after the date to update him and then we hung up. I drove down to the closest hotel near Isabella's house and got a room. I didn't want to be to far from her yet. I just found her.

I walked up to my hotel room and unlocked the door. I walked over to the sofa that was sitting in the corner and sat down. My brain tried to figure out what I could do for her. Not just for tonight but any night. I only knew extravagance. Every girl I have ever been out with knew I came from a lot of money and that's all they expected from me.

Then an idea hit me. I knew exactly what I would do with my gorgeous girl. I text Peter and asked for his opinion. Even he thought it was a brilliant idea! It was decided then. I would take my girl out once a day to small things to make sure she knows that I would love to spend every single day with her just doing normal things.

Get ready Isabella, get ready to fall in love with your husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to take a moment and thank each and every one of you who have read, reviewed, alerted , and fav'ed**** this story. You are all my inspiration! I love each and every one of you (just not in a creepy wayxD)**

**Now, I know this chapter took a little bit longer than I intended but in my defense, I could not for the life of me get this chapter how I wanted and I'm still not even happy about it! But I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so here it is! Oh and bare with me, I know Bella's POV is short but I have a plan, a very citrus plan.**

**This is still un'BETAed. If anyone knows a good one, please let me know! Oh! And I do NOT own anything Twilight, They all belong to the great and powerful SM. (Yes, yes that was a WizOz ref)**

* * *

**Jasper's POV (The Beginning)**

I started up Bella's small pathway to her front door and I had to admit to myself that I was a little nervous. It has been a long while since I had to actually impress a girl with anything other than my money or my looks. I knew I could do this though so I was okay.

I raised my hand and knocked on Bella's door. I stepped back and waited for my angel to come and open it up. I heard her soft footsteps as she approached the door. I planted a smile on my face and she slowly opened up to reveal herself. I will not even lie. The very sight of Bella sent a shock through my body and straight to my lower half. I could feel my pants tightening and I hoped to God that she didn't notice the bulge I knew I was now sporting.

Bella stood before me in nothing but pure woman glory. She had on the sexiest pair of shorts that I have ever seen in my entire life. I was pretty sure they were old jeans that she cut up into shorts but I didn't care. They defined her rear end and made her legs look like they were going on for miles. Her shirt was a light and warm brown that reminded me of her eyes. It was a v-neck short sleeve top that clung to her like a second skin. If_ you do not calm yourself asshole, I will personally beat you! She will see if you keep it up! Hello!_

Was I really talking to my freaking dick? What the fuck is wrong with me! Wait did Bella say something? What had she ask me? "I'm fine, very good actually," yes, no, to get to the other side, 1.772... I thought of any answer that came to my mind at that point.

"Umm well, I'm glad that you are doing well Jasper but all I said was hello" she giggled softly. I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment. "Umm, Uh, Err.." Bella laughed outright that time and invited me into her home. She was still laughing all the way into the living room and I couldn't help but laugh with her. Her laugh was really infectious. It reminded me of a wind chime blowing in the wind.

"Jasper? Are you ready to go yet?" Bella asked me. I looked up at her beautiful face and smiled. "Bella, I hope you don't mind but I planned on staying in tonight and having dinner and maybe rent a movie. How does that sound?" Bella stood quiet. Maybe she was looking forward to going out. Did I just mess up before I even began? "But of course if you wanted to go out we will darling" I added quickly. "No Jasper that's fine. Sounds wonderful actually. I was sort of nervous to go out tonight. This, well this is more my style."

I thanked the heavens that she was okay with this. I really wanted to take things slowly. Not to mess anything up. I don't know what I would do if everything I have worked for failed. "Good! So do you know the best take out restaurant around here?" I asked. She walked over to her kitchen and brought back a couple menus for me to browse through.

"What do you feel like Bella? China Moon sounds pretty good. I haven't had Chinese food in a long time. Of course there's also Le Pesto. Sounds like some Italian place. Oh! What about The Blue Elephant? Do you like Thai food?" I questioned with excitement lacing my words.

I didn't get an answer so I looked up and saw Bella trying to suppress a giggle. My eyebrow shot up in question. Bella finally let her giggles escape and clutched her sides in laughter. I got up and threw myself at the giggling brown eyed girl. I attacked her sides and began to tickle the hell out of her. She squealed and darted towards the den. I took off after her my eyes holding a huge amount of amusement.

Bella tripped over her carpet and caught her self on one of the little chairs she set up in the room. I lightly tackled her and we fell to the floor in a heap laughing hard. "Pray tell what was so funny Mrs Bella" I asked her. Bella was trying to catch her breathe from the all the laughter and looked up at me and smiled, "Oh nothing Jay, I just thought the way you talked about all the choices was pretty funny. Does Mr Big Shot not have take out often?"

I shrugged in response and grimaced at Bella's question.. "Well no, not really and I sure as hell do miss it." I admitted. I looked over at Bella to gauge her reaction to my words. I figured she thought I was a pathetic pampered brat. Hell, to be honest sometimes I was. Its disgusting. I'm disgusting. Why did I ever think I had a chance. Not with some one like her anyway. She was just way to pure. I put my head down in shame.

I felt a tiny hand upon my cheek and Bella tugged my head around to look directly at her. I stared into her bright eyes and wished with all my might that she didn't push me away. I needed this girl like I needed air to breathe. "Jasper, I understand. Sometimes being in the spotlight everyday changes everything. You have to act up to par. I know. It's okay Jay."

I looked at Bella with confusion. How could she say those things to me. To someone who played the act of the powerful CEO without hesitation. I ruined lives and lots of them. I was astonished to say the least. Down right disgusted with the situation. And more importantly myself.

I shacked my head and rose to my feet. Lending Bella a hand I helped her up off the floor. Together we walked over to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. With a call to the Italian place, we turned on a movie. To be honest I couldn't tell you the name of the movie to save my damn life, and I'm pretty sure Bella couldn't either. Sounds of gunfire rang out around us but our interest wasn't on the movie. It was on each other as we shot question after question at each other.

We talked about random things. Our favorite colors, our favorite foods and games. We talked about family and friends. School, careers, and miscellaneous things too. I couldn't get enough of Bella's tales. She spoke with such carefree words she had me memorized. She told me that right now she was attending college and working on getting her Master's in Psychology and her Minor in Applied Human Science and Behaviors. She struck me dumb. How lucky was I? Sexy as all hell and Smart to go with it. Damn.

There was a knock on the door and I rose to pay the deliver for our food. I walked over to the front door and opened it. I turned my head toward Bella as she said a smart ass comment. "Jay if you run even faster to that door you're going head first." I glared at her but broke into a deep laugh. I hadn't notice that the delivery person was talking and I hadn't registered whatever the hell she said.

I turned back around and almost pissed my pants. Okay I take my original statement back. Luck was for people that were favored in this universe. I cursed what ever gods would listen. I know I wasn't that unfortunate. My luck can not be that bad. "Hey Jazzy Boo!" I wanted so bad to slam the door in her face but Bella was already making her way over to see who called my by such a familiar name. I screamed in my head for her to just go right back to the sofa but again, I am unlucky after all. "Jazzy Boo, who is this?" the evil heifer sneered.

"No bitch, I think the question is who the hell are you?! And why are you calling my husband anything by his name!"

Oh shit. The gods hate me. They truly are just shitting on me at this point. I wanted to run away and preferably find a rock to crawl under. I watched as the two woman squared off and I swear someone was gonna swing. Somewhere deep in my perverted brain I imagined both girls going at it and ripping shirts off.

Sweet baby Jesus. Someone Help me!

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Who the hell did this bitch think she was calling my husband by anything but his given name. I wanted to reach over and yank those fake hair extensions right out of her head and then maybe shove them down her throat. I was burning with anger and I had no clue why. Jasper and I were just trying to get to know each other after all but I felt this urge to mark him as mine. I half way thought of dropping my pants and pissing on him.

HE WAS MINE!

Then I head Barbie speak and it really took every power in my body not to haul off and punch her. "Umm, Excuse me, but like Jazzy Boo is not married and he sure as hell wouldn't marry a two bit whore like you. I mean come on you are not even pretty. Your boobs are way to big for your body, you're ass is huge and you are like totally fat you cow."

Okay so maybe I did punch her and maybe I did break her nose, but in my defense she called me a cow! I was proud of my body. I was very much in shape. My abs were flat and I had muscle. Yes my ass was a bit bigger than normal but I love chocolate. So freaking sue me. I had to admit though when I felt the crunch under the force of my blow I smiled some.

I was a very calm person, nice even. But when someone insults me I kind of break. Oh don't look at me like that. I'm sure half of you do it too! After her statement of me breaking her nose she took off toward her car dropping our food on her way down the path.

Fucking cow! Ugh! I looked over at Jasper and my jaw hit the floor. In his eyes, there was a burning desire. A fire starting. All I knew at that moment, was that I wanted so badly, to get burned.

* * *

_**1. lytebrytehybrid88 - **__Sam and or Paul were a few of my choices. I was leaning more toward Sam, even though he wasn't my first choice. I think I want to keep it in the pack. I love all of the wolf pack equally so we will see what my little brain comes up with. Thanks for reading! "Necessary Escape" is freaking awesome!_

_**2. jessicamaye9 - **__Yes, but we can dream *stares off into dream land* oh excuse me! Anyways I have to admit I'm glad I am stuck with you! I love that you like the story line! and I hope you will enjoy the twist I plan on throwing into the story! And I do plan on keeping up with the story! This story is getting a lot of feedback! I have another story going at the moment but this one is my priority! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_**3.&&4. Kelly - **__Ahh so nice to put a name there now! Thanks doll! I'm glad you find it funny! I loved Jasper's POV too. And yes he is a teddy bear! I plan on keeping him as sweet as sugar as I can get! I just love a romantic Jasper! He is going to have his moments though! We don't want him to fluffy! (of course we do lol) __Thanks for coming along for the ride love!_

**_5. ccgnme - _**_Well thanks! I'm so glad you love it! Here is the more you wanted doll! Glad to have ya aboard! Enjoy!_

**_6. rrrarkansas - _**_Im glad you "likey" dollface! Welcome to Vegas with a little squirt of Texas:) Enjoy. Loving "Cowgirls do it Best" by the way. Such a little hellcat she is._

_**7.8.&9. ellaryne - **You loving it makes me super happy! Thanks hunn!  
_

_**10. NatalieLynn - **LOL Well we all know Peter's sense of humor is. Its not very traditional. So yes that was my attempt at a joke. not very good but im not a comedian. Glad you liked the story! Hope you enjoyed this one.  
_

_**11. Mickeyluver33 - **Your review made me smile! I am HONORED that you fav'ed and followed my story! I'm so excited for more of your feedback doll! till next time! Oh and by the way! I'm waiting for that update for "Breaking Up is Hard to Do or is it" Great story!  
_

_**12. Sarah - **To be honest with you , I can't wait either !_

**Oh and how many of you got that twilight reference in there? Show of hands? Till next time my pets xxoo.**


End file.
